This invention relates to holders for smoking-pipes. An object of this invention is to provide a holder for a smoking-pipe, which can be fastened to the edge of a garment pocket and which will retain a pipe firmly in the holder even when the garment wearer bends over from an upright position and the holder is pointed downward.
Another object of this invention is to provide a smoking-pipe holder in the form of a sheath having walls which define a cavity for receiving a pipe stem, wherein the walls are sufficiently close to one another and sufficiently taut laterally and transversely that they frictionally pinch-hold a pipe stem firmly in the cavity.
Another object of this invention is to provide the aforementioned holder which can be substantially rigid or flexible.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aforementioned holder wherein the interior of the sheath walls have high-friction surface areas which aid in frictionally pinch-holding a pipe stem firmly in the cavity.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aforementioned holder wherein a flexible hood is removably connected to the sheath, and is conformable to substantially the shape of, and re-extensible and reclosable over, the pipe bowl, to cover and protect the pipe bowl and to help prevent the pipe from being dislodged from the holder.
Another object of herein is to provide an aforementioned holder with a removably-connected substantially rigid hood for the aforementioned purposes.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a flexible smoking-pipe holder wherein the sheath is flexible and the holder includes tautening means for tautening the sheath walls to increase their frictional pinch-hold on a pipe stem inserted in the cavity.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an aforementioned smoking-pipe holder wherein a sheath wall top edge portion has an axial bowl-accomodating cutaway therein for accomodating and seating a portion of a pipe bowl, to allow the pipe stem to be inserted more fully within the cavity than if the cutaway did not exist.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent as it is better understood from the description which follows, which, taken in conjunction with the drawings, discloses preferred embodiments thereof.